Daddy's Little Girl
by JollyRancherYum219
Summary: What if Lucy was "abandoned" when she was little. Who found her? Whose daughter is she? Who is Zeref's new partner? I know that it seems short, but it's just the beginning. Contains cursing and rape later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov

The rain poured down on Mongolia. The shadows crept through the night, and the only sound heard was a cry of a child. No one pondered about the cry. They were too engrossed into their own lives, all but a few.

Deep in the darkest forest laid a small kaki colored basket. The basket was overturned and covered in mud. A sound came from out of the crib. A baby could be heard. The creatures of the forest could not bear the sound, they wanted to shut the child up, but they didn't want to kill the child. They were not that cruel. A wolf pack came forward, the alpha used his nose to turn the basket over. The baby was left on the ground. The child looked around two months of age. The baby was a girl. She wore pink and had blond curls. The pack of wolfs huddled around the child to keep her warm. The creatures of the not so scary night then fell asleep.

The next morning, the creatures were awakened by the roar of a dragon. They presented the human child to the beast. The dragon could not help but feel a connection to the child. Could the child possibly be his mate's kid. The girl did smell like a dragon. Who was this little girl? Either way, the dragon accepted the child. With help from the forest animals, he secured the child on his back.

The black dragon then flew off in to the sky. He shot a beam of darkness in to a clear space. A black mist swirled and swirled. Soon there was a door way to another realm. He had opened a portal to the dragon world. What will happen to the little girl now?

To Be Continued . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later Normal Pov

In a cave as giant as the Statue of Liberty, a sleeping form laid. The creature was little Lucy, that's what her dragon calls her at least. Little Lucy never knew her parents. All she knows is that her dad right now is a giant black and blue dragon. Lucy was a three year old child with straight blonde hair that went to her waist. Her father didn't want to cut, nor did he know how to. Lucy has been training since she was born. She would become the first dragon slayer of Acnologia. Lucy was very powerful for a child, but she was still polite. She was taught well by the sky dragon when her father had some important business to attend, as in murdering millions, but Lucy didn't need to know that.

Right now Lucy's father was talking with a young boy with black hair and a toga like outfit. Her dragon told her to say inside, but Lucy couldn't resist the urge to know everything about her hero's life.

"My dear friend, I see you have stopped murdering every week." The boy spoke like he had high authority. Lucy didn't like that. She thought her father was in charged.

"I thought I could take a break. I find it kind of boring now" Lucy could hear the fear in her father. She pondered if she should show herself, but she was a good girl, so she continued to just listen even though spying is bad.

"I never knew the great Acnologia would find the cries of a child boring." What where they talking about? Lucy never knew her dad liked that. Was he a sadist?

"It's not that. I just found something else to be interested in"

"Like what, fishing?"

"Yes, in fact, the other day I caught a giant tuna"

"As your "friend" I know that you are lying."

"You are not and will never be my friend."

"Oh Acnologia, what about those days when we mur…."

"SHUT UP. Don't ever bring that up ever again. I am a changed person. Accept it that you won't have a partner in crime."

"I've notice you never said anything about what we did. Is there someone here you care about?"

"NO"

"Did I make the little dragon upset? I know that there is a child over there. You can't hide something from the almighty Zeref. Little girl, I know your behind that wall. Please come out."

Lucy Pov

When I came out from my hiding spot, I saw daddy in his human form with the boy. He looked like he was 17.

"Hello little girl, who are you?" Should I answer? Daddy told me not to talk to strangers, and to hit them with one of my punches if they scare me.

"Apocalypse Dragon Roar" Before my attack hit, the weird boy did something with his arms and stopped my attack.

"Little girl, since you are my dear friends thing, I won't harm you." Wow he said that like he was angry. "But I will punish you!" He formed a ball of little and threw it at me. I blacked out.

Acnologia Pov

Why Lucy, WHY? I know I told you to defend yourself, but couldn't you read the situation! MY LITTLE GIRL WILL GROW UP AND BE DENSE! Now my Lucy is trapped in a ball of darkness thanks to Zeref.

"DID THAT CHILD REALY JUST TRY TO ATTACK THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD ON EARTH?" I'm screwed. "Why haven't you eaten her yet?"

"She is my daughter. I would never eat her"

"That thing is not your daughter! That child is human."

"Zeref, you don't have advanced smelling like me. She is definitely the daughter of Layla and me."

"Then why hasn't unlocked her dragon form?"

"Because she was born while my mate was human, she won't be able to transform for years."

"Since she is your daughter, I won't punish her too harshly."

"You're still going to punish her!"

"Of course, she tried to attack me."

"But she didn't hurt you, and she is just a little kid."

"And that is exactly why I'll wait in till she is 12. I'll do you the favor of erasing her memories of this meeting. When she turns twelve, I'll come and get her."

"What are you going to do to her? I won't let you have my child."

"I'm going to fuck her up. She'll become my slave. I'll cast a curse on her to be very obedient, like a dog."

"I will never let you have her! She is the only thing that Mavis and I have let of Layla."

"Mavis may be that girl's grandmother, but she is dead, and will never be as powerful as me. A spirit can't defeat me. As for you, I can do anything I want. I will take her when she turns 12. In less you can get Natsu Dragneel to kill me, you will never defeat me. Natsu won't be powerful enough when he is twelve. Have fun with the grief old friend."

What am I going to do! I really don't know what to do.

Normal Pov

Acnologia fell to his knees. Zeref disappeared along with the bubble that was holding Lucy. Acnologia quickly cached Lucy. He walked in his cave and put her in her bed. He then went to the other side of the room and unlocked multiple puzzles that opened a door. He took a large breath and opened the door.

A blinding light filled the room. Acnologia jumped through the door. (A/N When you see a bright light, it usually means you're dying, so why the hell is he jumping, and why isn't Lucy awaken by the blinding light! That's just me making no sense of my own story.)

Igneel Pov

I was just tending to my garden of fire when the "Dragon King" came crashing down on my land. He almost crushed one of my fire roses. That's weird; Acnologia isn't in his dragon form.

Normal Pov

Two men stood across from each other. One was wearing all black attire; this man has black hair and bloody red eyes (Acnologia). The other man was wearing a variety of red, orange, and yellow (Igneel). He had red hair (not "red" hair like Natsu, but read red hair that is natural). Both men stared the other down. Then the black hair dude started to sob. The other man just looked dumbstruck.

Igneel Pov

I know I hate the man but this is a little sad to watch. The other dragons started to come to where we were. Soon, there was a whole species surrounding Acnologia. This brings back memories.

A giant silver dragon spoke with a very rude tone "Why are you here? You made yourself king when Layla disappeared, and went out of control. What do you want know".

"Three years ago I found a child; she was less than three months old. I sniffed her, she smelled like Layla so I took her in. As she grew, she turned out to be more like Layla. She looked, acted, and smelled like Layla. Then one day I was bathing her, and I noticed that she had a little mark on her back. It was a little black dragon. Only my wife or kids would have that mark. I knew she was mine. I couldn't give her back to the people who lost her because she is my daughter. Now because of my connection with Zeref, she will be taken away. . . . . . . . ."

30 minutes later

"And now I need Igneel's slayer to defeat Zeref before my daughter turns 12."

"I don't know if Natsu will ever be able to do that in 9 years. He is only a child. I can't risk his life, but we will get all of our slayers to help us." I know I did the right thing, hopefully.

*BOOM*

Normal Pov

The ground shook and the air got a little bit colder. Black mist started to appear. When the mist cleared, there stood Zeref.

"I can't believe you think that you can defeat me. I guess I'll just erase your memories like what I did to Lucy. Have fun trying to save your future queen when you can't even remember these last few hours. See ya" Black mist started the spread around every creature in the Dragon Realm.

*ZAP*

Acnologia Pov

Why am I here? WHY DID I LEAVE LUCY ALONE IN THE CAVE!

*Poof*

Good, Lucy is safe and sound.


End file.
